Learning To Love
by RobertaMarie
Summary: What if instead of being a mermaid, Ariel and her family were a royal family from a neighboring country. Ariel's father needs to make mends with Denmark. To do so, he is arranging a marriage between his youngest daughter and the king and queen's only son, Eric, which Ariel does not like. Can Ariel learn to love Eric or will she be married to someone she'll never learn to love?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe daddy is making me marry that prince." Ariel mumbled as she brushed her long red hair.

"I hear Eric is such a hottie." Alana said. "With his dreamy blue eyes."

"Don't forget that perfect black hair." Arista said. "Oh, I'm so jealous of you, Ariel."

There was a knock on Ariel's door, followed by a maid entering. "I'm sorry to be disturbing, your Highnesses, but Prince Eric has arrived. The King has requested for Ariel to come immediately to meet him."

"Thank you. I'll be down in a moment." Ariel said, placing her brush down on her vanity. She placed her locket around her neck and headed down to the front entrance. She found her father talking to King Arthur and Eric right beside him.

"Here's my lovely daughter, Ariel." King Triton said. "Ariel, this is King Arthur and Prince Eric of Denmark."

Eric reached out for Ariel's hand and kissed it as he bowed. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Princess Ariel."

"Why don't we leave these alone to get to know each other, while we discuss some business." King Triton suggested. "Ariel, will that be alright?"

"Yes daddy. I'll show Prince Eric our gardens."

Prince Eric followed Ariel, but neither of them managed to say a single word to each other. Once they reached a patio, Ariel sat down and the prince sat beside her. Instead, he quietly admired her perfect features.

"This is a lovely garden." Prince Eric said in a croaky voice. "Do you come out here often, Princess Ariel?"

"Ariel, just call me Ariel." She said.

"Okay, Ariel."

"Occasionally with my sisters we'll come out but I prefer the beach."

"You like the beach?"

"I love the ocean." She replied.

"I suppose we found something we both have in common because I enjoy sailing. Maybe I can take you sometime." He suggested.

"Maybe." She pushed her red hair behind her ear and looked over at Eric with a slight smile. "So how is it in Denmark?"

Eric leaned forward thinking about how to answer her question and then sat up straighter. "It's a lovely place with great people. My palace is right on a beach. I think you'll like it there."

There was a long period of silence before Ariel finally asked a question. "How do you feel about this arranged marriage? Have you ever been in love?"

Eric didn't quickly answer and then looked at Ariel, gazing into her eyes. "I don't know yet."

A maid came and fetched Ariel and Eric since the King had requested for both of their presence. Eric followed Ariel inside and found their father's where they had left them at the front entrance since it was time for Eric and his father to leave.

"It was a pleasure talking with you, Ariel." Eric bowed and kissed her hand.

"Till next time at the wedding." King Triton said.

"What daddy?" Ariel questioned. She had heard nothing about the wedding until this very moment besides there will be one.

"You two are to be married in two weeks in Denmark." King Triton explained to his youngest daughter.

"What!" She exclaimed. Ariel ran up the stairs, crying, into her room and slammed the door shut. She kicked her shoes off as she jumped into her bed, crying in to her pillow. She didn't want to get married and now she hears she'll be married to some man she barely even know within two weeks.

"So how dreaming was Prince Eric?" Alana asked, entering her room. By her surprise, she found her youngest sister crying. "What's wrong? Did things not go well?"

Ariel turned over in her bed and sat up. "I'm getting married in two weeks!"

"That soon?" Her sister questioned. "But you just met him."

"Exactly! We only spent forty minutes today and the next time I'll see him is at the alter!" She cried. "So far I'm not even impressed by him."

"Maybe you can learn to love him."

"And maybe I won't ever love him, Alana. I'll be living in Denmark with a man I don't know or love, away from my family. How do you think that makes me feel? Don't forget I'm only sixteen too. He'll probably want to start having kids immediately. I'm not ready to sleep with him, our wedding day will be our first kiss!"

"Well maybe you should set some ground rules like not sleeping together until you get to know each other more."

"I'm just not ready for this, Alana. I can't believe daddy is forcing me to do this."

"You're doing this for the Kingdom, just like Aquata with Prince Andrew of Berllington. I just received a letter from her and she's with child."

"Already? They've only been married for three months."

"I know."

"Alana, come on!" Adella shouted. "The carriage is out front."

"Coming!"

"Where are you guys going?" Ariel asked, wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her dress.

"Into town. Wanna come?"

"No. I'm never leaving my room again. Tell daddy that too!"

**This is my first Little Mermaid Fanfic so yeah... Bear with me. Umm... Yeah. I hope you liked this first chapter and remember to leave a review! **


	2. Chapter 2

Ariel stared out the window of her room as the ship approached the dock. She stared at the huge crowds of people who were gathered near the dock to welcome the royal family. King Arthur and is wife, Queen Vivienne, had a celebration throughout the kingdom, in honor of the future wife to their prince and her family.

"Come on, Ariel." Arista said. "Put a happy face on. Your future husband is waiting for you out on the docks."

"I can't believe I'm marrying him tomorrow." Ariel mumbled as she got up out of her bed. She looked at herself in her mirror and placed her matching blue bow in her red hair. She slipped on her black heels and headed out of her room with her sister.

The ship came to a stop and the royal family exited off the ship. Ariel stood across from Eric, beside her sisters and father, staring down at her feet. Eric stepped forward and reached for Ariel's hand, kissing it, as he bowed.

"Welcome to Denmark, Ariel."

Ariel didn't say anything to Eric and felt like running back onto the ship to cry.

"Eric, maybe you should give Ariel a tour of the kingdom." Queen Vivienne suggested. "It can give you two some time to get to know each other more before the wedding."

"Ariel, would you like to accompany me?" Eric asked, giving her a charming smile.

Ariel looked up at her father and knew he wanted her to. She forced a smile on her face and looked at Eric. "Okay."

Eric could sense Ariel didn't want to be here in Denmark as they walked to his horse drawn carriage. The way she looked at him, or not look at him. The little talking.

"I can sense you don't want to be here, Ariel." Eric said, ending their long period of silence as he drove the horse into town. "Is there something I could do to cheer you up?"

"That's not what's bothering me, Eric." Ariel finally spoke. "It's the wedding."

"I'm quite nervous about it also." Ariel was quiet again which bothered Eric. "I can see you don't want to be here with me. Would you like me to take you back to the castle? Or maybe there's something you would like to do."

"You know I would prefer that but we'll be married tomorrow and barely know each other." She replied. "We need to get to know each other."

"Well what would you like to know?" Eric asked, pulling the carriage to a stop near a very private park, right outside of town. He repostioned himself so he was facing Ariel. "Ask me anything you want."

"I don't know... Tell me what you like to do."

"I may be mistaken, but I thought I mention to you I enjoy sailing. I also like playing around with my very loyal dog and head into town just to chat with the townspeople. I know you said you like the beach?"

Ariel nodded. "Yes, I do. I love the sea breeze."

"Anything else you like?"

"I like to sing."

"I'm sure you have a lovely voice." Eric replied.

Ariel shrugged. "My sisters don't complain so it must be bearable."

Eric chuckled. "What's your favorite color?"

"Purple. You?"

"Blue. Which brings up your dress. It's very lovely on you."

Ariel smiled. "Thank you."

After spending about an hour together, they decided to head to the castle. The ride was mostly quiet. When they arrived at Eric's castle, a maid showed Ariel to her room. She jumped into her bed and started to cry again into her pillow, like she has been doing each night since meeting Eric, when the wedding crossed her mind again. She was supposed to attend dinner with her family and Eric's family but she was being defiant and stayed in her room, which got her in trouble with her father.

The following day was the wedding. She was woken up bright and early by Carlotta, the head maid, to get her bathed and ready for the ceremony that would begin at noon. Once bathed, she was dried and helped into her wedding dress. Carlotta made the dress very tight that Ariel could barely breath or even move in. She stared at herself in the mirror once she had the veil on, evaluating herself from back to front.

"Can I have a moment?" Ariel asked.

"Of course, your highness." Carlotta said.

"Alright, Ariel, you're getting married." She murmured to herself staring at her reflection.

Ariel could hear a dog outside and went over to her window, seeing Eric playing with his scruffy dog, Max, on the beach. She could see his chest through his white t-shirt with a few loose buttons and his sleeves rolled up, which made her gasp a little. She watched Eric play with his dog for a good couple of minutes, admiring him. She liked seeing him in his normal settings; his normal ways and doings. Maybe that's why she wasn't fawned of him when they met. She thought he was going to be like all the other princes. Eric isn't like most princes. He rather do his own thing and actually talk with the townspeople to see how they are doing. He likes to sail and play with his dog. How many princes does Ariel know who are like that? None.

Ariel's door opened and she quickly looked behind her seeing Carlotta was back. "Your highness, it's time to board the wedding ship. It will depart in an hour and a half, but we must not have everyone see you until the ceremony."

"Yes, I'm ready." Ariel took one last look at Eric and then followed Carlotta down to the wedding ship. She was taken into a private room where she waited for the service to begin.

Ariel stared out her window as the ship was leaving the port. It was five to twelve which means the service would begin very soon. She stared at herself in the mirror making sure everything was perfect; her hair, her dress, her veil. It was. The only thing that would make the wedding perfect was if she was marrying a man she loved.

Carlotta knocked on Ariel's door at exactly twelve, telling her it was time. She didn't say anything but nodded, and followed the older maid out. The wedding march began to play and the guests stood up. Ariel began to walk very slowly down the aisle. When she reached the end of the aisle, Eric reached out for her hand, helping her onto the platform. Ariel managed to take a quick glance at Eric and noticed how nicely he cleaned up. You would have never known he was just out on the beach, playing with his filthy animal.

Eric and Ariel shared their first kiss at the end of the ceremony. Ariel felt very awkward kissing Eric, in the short time of knowing him. The two newlyweds, walked back up the aisle, with Ariel's arm wrapped around the prince's, and headed to the opposite side of the ship to be alone.

"We're married." Eric said. "You look beautiful by the way."

Ariel smiled. "Thank you. You clean up nicely, after all you were just playing with your filthy animal on the beach."

"How did you know that?" He asked.

"I saw you outside my room."

As the day ended and evening approached, the wedding ship was back at shore. Eric took Ariel back to his palace and showed her their new suite they would be sharing. As they were getting married on the ship, the palace maids and servants made sure everything was ready. They had all of Ariel's and Eric's things put away and fresh clean linens on the bed. When they entered the room, all Ariel could do is stare at the bed. The bed she'll be sleeping next to Eric in. The bed they may consummate their marriage in. Maybe not tonight, but probably in the near future.

Carlotta came in the room a few short minutes later. Eric left the room so Carlotta could help Ariel out of her wedding dress and into a night gown. She thanked the older maid when she left. Ariel walked over to the patio door, opening it, and stood on the patio. She leaned against the wall and stared up at the bright stars as the sea breeze blew her long, red locks. She started to sing a little melody, but stopped when she felt a hand on her shoulder which startled her.

"I didn't mean to frighten you. You have a beautiful voice. I wouldn't mind hearing more of it sometime."

"Goodnight, Eric." Ariel walked pasted him and climbed into their bed. She scooted to the very edge of the bed, to be as far as possible from her husband who is still a stranger to her. She had her arm under her pillow and her back towards him. And that night, she silently cried herself to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

"Please don't leave me here with him, daddy." Ariel begged.

"Ariel, he's a fine young fellow. He'll take good care of you." King Triton assured his daughter. "Won't you, Eric, take good care of our Ariel?"

"Most certainly, sir." Eric said, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist."Have a swell journey back to Esterdam."

"We expect to hear from you soon, Ariel." Queen Athena said. "Possibly with good news."

Ariel knew exactly what the good news her mother and father wanted to hear. They wanted to hear in a couple of months she's with child. But that would mean she and Eric would have to consummate their marriage, and at the moment, it's far from that.

"Hopefully there'll be something good to share." Ariel replied.

Ariel watched as her family boarded their ship. She felt like crying but held herself together. Once the ship left port, Ariel started to walk back to the castle with Eric and went into the dinning hall for lunch. They sat in complete silence at the table as they ate. Eric broke the silence by clearing his throat and speaking up.

"So Ariel, I'm heading into town after lunch. Would you like to accompany me?"

"What are you doing in town?"

"I just have to pick something up from the store."

"Don't you have people who do that for you?"

"Yes, but I like going and talking to the townspeople." Eric replied, taking a sip of his water. "I just thought it would be better than staying in the palace all day with nothing else to do."

"I suppose I'll come then."

Eric had Carlotta tell the stablemen to ready the carriage. After they both finished eating, they headed into town. Eric helped Ariel out of the carriage and Ariel immediately went over to a flower stand to look at the flowers.

"How much are for these?" Ariel asked, pointing to a bouquet of pink roses.

"For you, your highness, free." The gardener said.

"No, no. I must pay." She insisted. Ariel pulled out a gold coin out of her coin bag and handed it to the man. "I think this should cover it."

"Thank you, your highness." He stammered.

Ariel found Eric exiting a store and was secretly admiring him from afar. She thought the casual outfit he had on made him look pretty sexy. She liked seeing Eric in his normal act than a prince he is. Ariel could have been married off to a full of himself prince or a demanding prince like her sister, Aquata. Eric isn't forcing her to do anything, or even consummate their marriage. She figured Aquata was forced to if she liked it or not, on her wedding night, since she's about two months pregnant now.

"Those are quite lovely flowers, Ariel." Eric said. "If you're ready to head back to the palace, we can now."

"Actually, is it too late to take you up on that offer to tour the kingdom?"

Eric smiled. "What would you like to see first?"

Eric took Ariel all around town. He took her dancing, which she enjoyed a lot since Eric is an amazing dancer, and ended their day taking a boat ride in a little lake. The boat ride, just the two of them, was pretty romantic, probably more romantic than she would have liked. But surprisingly enough, she didn't mind it one bit.

It was quiet, besides the singing of birds, and they were silently admiring each other.

"Has anyone ever told you your eyes sparkle in the moonlight?" Eric asked. Ariel smiled and shook her head. "Well they do."

"It's getting a bit chilly." Ariel said, rubbing her arms with her hands. Eric reached under their seats, pulling a blanket out from under, and placed it over Ariel's shoulders. He stared into Ariel's eyes and pushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Thanks."

He leaned back and grabbed the boat paddles. "I think we should head back. I'm sure Louis is readying dinner."

When they arrived back at the palace, they cleaned up for dinner and then ate. They ate silently admiring each other, reflecting on the day they had. After dinner, Ariel took a nice warm bath, and then was helped into her night gown. She opened the door to her and Eric's suite and found him sitting up in bed, waiting for her. She got into bed beside him, and by surprise, she didn't lay on the very edge like she did the previous nights.

"I enjoyed today." Ariel said.

"If you want tomorrow, I could take you out sailing."

"I think I'd like that." Ariel smiled. She reached over and gave Eric a kiss on his cheek. "Goodnight, Eric."

Eric smiled and reached over to turn off the light. "Goodnight, Ariel."

**I hope you are liking the story so far and don't be afraid to leave a review. I would like some feedback if you like the story or not. Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this your ship?" Ariel asked as she and Eric approached the ship.

"Yes. Father gave me it for my eighteenth birthday."

"When is your birthday? I don't think you ever mentioned it."

"January 7th." Eric replied. "What about you, since we're on the topic."

"April 11th."

"Oh, I just missed it then." Eric said. "Did you have a ball?"

"Of course. Everyone was invited." She smiled.

"Not me." Eric said. "How come I wasn't invited."

"Daddy and mother sent the guest list to our planner. Apparently they didn't want you there, I guess."

Ariel and Eric walked up the stairs to the ship. Eric asked the sailors if the ship was ready and everything was checked.

"I just don't want to get into a wreck like last time, with my wife on board and everything." Eric said.

"The lady is ready to go, Prince Eric." The head sailor said, giving him a solute.

"What do you mean last time?" Ariel asked as she followed him up the stairs to the steering wheel. "You were in a ship wreck before?"

"I was out sailing for my eighteenth birthday celebration. The weather was perfect but then a hurricane came. A lightening bolt hit the ship, causing it to catch on fire." He explained.

"Oh my." Ariel gasped.

"The fireworks exploded just as I jumped off the boat."

"Makes me scared to be here with you now."

"Don't worry, darling, the weather is perfect today." Eric assured her. "There's not a cloud in site. And we don't have any fireworks on board."

"Don't make me have to think twice to going with you next time."

"I'll tell you what. If we run into trouble, I'll be sure you are the first one off and safe."

"We better not run into trouble. I'll get off this ship right now."

Eric chuckled. "Ariel, darling, we will not run into trouble. We'll have a lovely day out on the waters."

The sailors lifted up the anchors, as the others positioned the sails, and the ship began to move. It took a couple of minutes for the ship to get a good distance from the port.

"Would you like to try steering the ship?" Eric asked Ariel, who was leaning against the railing watching her husband drive the ship.

"Me?"

"No the seagull." He joked. "Come here." Ariel stood in front Eric and he wrapped his muscular arms around her, placing her hands on the steering wheel. "Now look at you, I think you're driving the ship."

Ariel smiled. "I suppose I am." She turned around and faced Eric, staring up at him with her blue eyes.

"Stop it."

"Stop what? Looking at you?" Ariel asked. "Fine, I won't look at you again. Maybe for the rest of our life." She started to walk away but Eric grabbed her by her arm.

"I meant stop it or I'm going to kiss you, and I know you don't want that."

"Who said I don't want that?" She asked.

Ariel and Eric spent most of the day at sea. They arrived back at the palace around five and the two of them headed up to their suite together. Ariel opened the patio door, immediately, to let the fresh ocean breeze in. She stood at the door admiring the beautiful sunset.

Eric walked over to Ariel and quickly turned her around, placing his lips against her. He guided her over to the bed and lay down on the bed still kissing. A couple of minutes went by, and there was a knock on their door, followed by a male's voice.

"Eric." Grimbsy knock. "Eric, we must meet in the study and continue our conversation we had earlier concerning your future duties."

Eric pulled away and looked down at Ariel who was biting on her lips, obviously craving for more. "Grims, tomorrow. I'm busy getting to know my wife."

Eric leaned back down and placed his lips back on hers. Eric took off his shirt and threw it to the floor. His hands were wandering down under Ariel's dress, but when she realized it, she pulled away and shook her head. She was obviously not ready to go that far with him, and he understood that. But Eric's body wanted her. It even showed it. Eric figured he'd go her speed and when she's ready to consummate their marriage, he'll be ready.

"We should stop." Ariel said, pushing Eric away as she sat up. "I don't want to move too fast. I hope you understand."

"I completely understand." Eric replied. "I'm going to go see what Grims wanted."

Ariel watched as Eric put his shirt back on and exited the room. _Why did I even let it go this far_, she thought. _More importantly, why did I let it stop?_

Ariel was fetched for dinner not that long after. She was surprised when she didn't see Eric sitting at the table.

"Carlotta, will Eric be joining me?"

The older maid poured Ariel a glass of water. "Afraid not, dear. Once he and that old Grimsby start going, you won't see him until dawn."

"Oh... Okay, thank you."

* * *

><p>"The kingdom is expecting news of a heir on the way in about a month, Eric." Grimsby said. "It's expected of you and Ariel."<p>

Eric stared out the window and turned around so he was facing his adviser. "We're in no rush to have a child. We just got married a few days ago and we're still getting to know each other."

"Eric, rumors will begin with people speculating Ariel can't bear a child."

"Grims, I don't care what they think. It's a private matter."

"It's not a private matter when we're talking about the heir. It's both of your duties to produce a child within the first year of marriage."

"Ariel is not ready and I'm respecting what she wants until she is." Eric said, raising his voice a bit. "We're done talking about this. If there isn't more to be said, I'm going to have my meal."


	5. Chapter 5

A month went by and Ariel has slowly became more attracted to Eric and same with him to Ariel. They're not necessarily in love, but there is something going on. She is no longer upset her parents forced her into this marriage, but she does wonder if she will ever love Eric. Isn't that the point of marriage? To marry and spend the rest of your life with someone you love, and later on have kids? Apparently this wasn't the case with royals, especially when a kingdom needs to make mends with another.

Ariel looked over herself in the mirror as she finished getting ready for Denmark's annual ball. She had help putting her hair up in a high bun and then she placed her new tiara on.

Eric knocked on the door to their suite and then entered. "You look wonderful."

Ariel smiled at Eric through the mirror's reflection. "Thank you."

"Are you ready because we have many people in the ball room?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

Ariel hooked her arm around Eric's and they walked down to the ball room. They were announced and then shared the first dance of the night together. When the dance ended, Ariel grabbed a glass of champagne and started to mingle with a few women. She was mainly asked if she was pregnant since it's expected to get pregnant within the first month or so of marriage. She would lie when someone asked and say hopefully soon she will be even though, in reality, she probably won't be for at least a couple of months.

"No, not at the moment." Ariel smiled. "Hopefully soon, though."

"Yes, hopefully." Lady Beatrice said.

Ariel excused herself and went over to talk to a few of her friends she hadn't seen since the wedding. Her friends tried their best not to talk about Eric but of course he came up.

"He's very sweet." Ariel smiled, looking over at Eric who was talking to the ambassador of Jamesdale. "But I'd rather be married to someone I love. Isn't that the whole point of marriage?"

"You know, usually when you consummate your marriage is when you start having stronger feelings for each other." Elizabeth said. "But I'm assuming you don't have any feelings."

"We haven't slept together yet." Ariel whispered. Her two friends were very shock because usually that happens the night of the wedding. "Yeah, shocking, I know. But I'm not ready and he's very sweet on waiting until I am. Recently, I've been becoming more attracted to him, but it's not love. I want love. I want to be able to tell him I love him when we do sleep together and I want him to say it back to me. It's called making love for a reason. I know. You both probably think I'm crazy on waiting."

"No, actually you do make good points." Annabelle said. "Why make love when you don't love each other? When you try conceiving you should do it out of love not business."

"Exactly... I want the real thing." She stared over at Eric again, seeing him laughing. "I haven't told Eric this only because I don't want him saying he loves me when he doesn't just to sleep with me."

"I don't think he would do that." Elizabeth said. "Like you said, he's very sweet and I've only heard good things about him unlike others who are unfaithful to their wives and sleep with servants and maids. I don't think he would do that to you."

"I don't think so either." Ariel said. "But if I do tell him that and then says I love you to me, it'll make me wonder. I probably won't wait much longer, I just wanted to be more comfortable around him before I reveal my whole self to him. I know we need to start trying or everyone will start talking and start rumors about me or Eric."

"Oh look who we have here." A man said. "Little Ariel."

Ariel turned around and a smile beamed off of her face. "Danny!" Ariel exclaimed, giving him a hug. Her friends excused themselves which left them alone. "I wasn't aware you were invited."

"Actually I come every year. I'm more surprised you're here."

"Of course I would be here. I'm married to Eric."

"I heard. Congratulations by the way. He's very lucky. How long have you known each other for?"

"A month and a half." Danny laughed. "No, I'm serious. Daddy made me marry him so our kingdoms could form an alliance."

"Are you happy about it?" He asked.

"I don't know yet. I mean I was upset be he's growing to me as I get to know him more. When we got married we literally knew each other for one hour, so you would be upset too, right?"

"I suppose I'd be upset also if I was in that position."

* * *

><p>Eric saw Ariel hugging and talking to Prince Daniel of France. He wondered how she even know him. Eric excused himself and walked over to the two of them.<p>

"Prince Daniel, I hope you're enjoying the ball." Eric said.

"It's rather enjoyable." Danny said. "Oh and I think some congratulations are in order. Ariel is a real special girl."

"Thank you." Eric said. He wondered what he meant as_ special_. "How do you two know each other?" He finally asked.

"Danny and I were very close growing up, with our father's being basically best friends."

_Danny?_, Eric thought.

"Honestly I always thought we were going to end up together but I'm happy for you both. Now you must excuse me." Danny said, walking away.

"So you knew each other for a long time." Eric said. "Do you love him?"

"Are you jealous, Eric?" Ariel asked.

"Of course not."

"For some reason I don't believe you.

Eric watched as Ariel walked away. Was he jealous? Of course not. He would have to love Ariel to be jealous of her talking to a childhood friend, who happens to be a handsome prince. Does Eric love Ariel?

**Thanks for all the positive reviews so far and thanks for reading! So I read one comment saying I should have made Ariel ruder to Eric in the first two chapters since she didn't want to get married. The only reason why I didn't was because she's supposed to be a princess, right? And she's expected not to be rude. Also why would she be mean to Eric if she's going to have to marry him anyways? What would be the point? For him to hate her also? Anyways, I just thought I'd say that. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ariel walked down the long beach, in front of the palace, thinking about how Eric acted that night at the ball. He was obviously jealous she hugged and was talking to Danny. But why would he be jealous? It's not like he loves her or anything. Or does he? Ariel would straight up ask him but what if he doesn't? She'll just get embarrassed for ever thinking it and asking him.

Ariel saw Eric walking down the steps of the palace with his dog. Max ran over to Ariel to greet her and then ran back to Eric. He threw Max a ball to fetch and then walked over to Ariel.

"What are you doing out here by yourself?" He asked.

Ariel shrugged. "Just thinking... Just taking a walk and thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"You actually."

"I'm worried then. Is what you're thinking about me good or bad?"

"I don't know yet." She said studying Eric. "Can I ask you something?"

Eric crouched down to pet his dog on his head. "Go right ahead."

"So I've been wondering this for a week now. It's just how you acted."

"How I acted?" Eric questioned, standing back up.

"Yes, at the ball to be more specific. It was when I was talking to Danny and then you came over to us. I sensed you were jealous when I told you we were very close and don't deny you weren't." Ariel said. "You wouldn't be jealous unless you, dare I say it, love me or at least like me a lot."

"Ariel, you're my wife." Eric said. "Of course I'm going to like you."

"I wouldn't be your wife unless daddy made me marry you. Just admit it, you fell for me in this short time of knowing me."

"You're acting as if it's a bad thing to fall for your wife." Eric said.

Ariel smiled and hugged her husband. "I'm happy you did because that's all I want. What I always wanted, to be loved."

Eric smiled and kissed Ariel on the top of her head. "Now I have a question for you." He took a long pause. "How do you feel about me?"

Ariel didn't immediately answer. She was unsure how she felt about Eric. She knew she didn't resent or hate him, but she also doesn't love him. "I don't know yet... But, I'm ready."

"Ready?" He repeated.

"I'm ready to try to make a baby."

"That would mean..."

Ariel nodded. "I'm ready."

Eric could hardly wait for night to come. But unlike him, Ariel was nervous about it. She wasn't sure what to expect, since it would be her first time. She wondered if this was Eric's first time or if he had had sex with a maid or servant just to get the urges out. Ariel wasn't going to ask him since it would be more awkward than just doing it. She's just going to assume he hadn't before.

Eric slowly took off Ariel's white night gown and threw it on the floor. Ariel felt shy being completely naked in front of him. It was the first time he or any man had seen her in her most vulnerable state. She felt like covering up immediately but knew she should get used to Eric seeing her unclothed. Eric threw his belt on the floor, followed by his pants. All Ariel could do was stare, but trying to not make it so obvious. Ariel was thinking, _Oh my gosh, he's so big. Will it even fit? Will it hurt?_

Eric kissed Ariel again and then slowly went in her. She let out a gasp of air when she felt it. He stopped and asked her if she was okay, which she nodded and told told him to continue.

Ariel lay on her side with her back towards Eric when they finished. She honestly wondered why people say this is something fun. To her it was nothing but painful. Maybe because it was her first time? Maybe once she gets used to it, it'll be fun. Ariel wanted to be done after ten minutes, but she wasn't going to tell him to stop. Especially when everyone is expecting news of a heir right about now. Ariel knew it was probably impossible to conceive after one time and would have to do it more. It scared her, just the thought, because what if it doesn't stop hurting? What if each time they do it, it'll hurt? Ariel silently cried until she fell asleep.

Ariel woke up the following say very sore. She got out of bed quietly, since Eric was still asleep, and picked up her white night gown off the floor, and put it back on. She wandered into the bathroom and started the water so she could take a nice warm bubble bath, in hope it would relax her sore parts. When she finished, she got dressed, seeing Eric had gotten up, and went down to eat breakfast. She was surprised when she didn't see him down in the dinning hall.

"Carlotta, do you know where Eric is?" Ariel asked, as the maid placed her plate of food down in front of her.

"Afraid not, dear." She replied. "Do you need anything else?"

"No."

As Ariel ate alone in the dining hall, she saw Eric walk in holding a bouquet of flowers. "There you are. Are those for me?"

Eric walked over to Ariel, giving her a quick kiss on her lips, and handed them to her. "Of course. Went into town this morning and got you them fresh."

Ariel smiled as she smelt them. "Thank you."

Eric sat down across from Ariel and Carlotta brought him his breakfast. "Last night was rather enjoyable."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"You didn't?" Eric asked.

"I'm a bit sore, that's it." She said, taking a sip of water. "But I guess you can't have a child without pain."

**So I tried my best not to go into detail with the sex scene since it is rated T not M. Okay, thanks for reading. How about a review?**


	7. Chapter 7

"Your highness, your parents have arrived." A young maid said.

"My parents?" Ariel repeated. "I wasn't aware they were visiting."

"Yes, they wanted to surprise you."

"Thank you, Audrey."

Ariel placed her book she was reading down on the night stand beside her bed and headed down. She found her parents and her three unmarried sisters standing in the entrance way.

"Risti! Lani! Deli!" Ariel shrieked. She ran over to her sisters and gave them a hug. "I missed you guys so much."

"Oh my gosh, Ari, you have to tell us everything!" Arista said.

"Ariel." King Triton spoke up.

"Daddy. Mother." Ariel went to give both her parents a hug. "How come I didn't hear you were coming?"

"We wanted to surprise you, sweetie." Queen Athena smiled. "How are you?"

"I'm really good, actually." She smiled.

"Where's Eric?" King Triton asked.

"He went into town to do some business. He should be back soon."

"I'm assuming you both are getting along?" He said.

"We're great." Ariel smiled. "And I know you are all thinking this so no, I'm not pregnant."

"No?" Her mother questioned. "You sure? You've been together long enough that you should be."

"I'm positive. Anyways, you guys can just hang around here or go into town. I'm going to go back up to my room."

"Can we come?" Adella asked. "We need to catch up."

"Let's go down to the beach then." Ariel said. Her sister's followed her down to the beach and they all sat down on the sand. "Isn't the view just gorgeous? The sunset is the best."

"Yeah, but I want to hear about Eric." Alana said.

"Yeah me too." Arista said.

"He's very sweet." Ariel replied with a smile. "But he gets very jealous very easily."

"Jealous of what?" Alana asked.

"Me. Danny came to Denmark's ball two weeks ago, I think it was, and Eric got jealous because I hugged and was talking to him."

"So how is it?" Arista asked.

"How's what?"

"She means when you consummated." Adella said.

"Oh... Honestly it was painful the first and second time, like very. We actually just consummated our marriage a week ago so that's why I told mother and daddy I'm positive I'm not with child."

"A week ago? You've been married for what, almost three months?" Alana said.

"I wasn't going to consummate with a man I didn't know, or only knew for a day, on our wedding night, Alana."

"It makes sense." Adella said.

There was silence between the four sisters before Ariel broke it. "Eric told me he loves me."

"What?" Alana said. "He loves you?"

"Do you love him?" Arista asked.

"I don't love or hate him." Ariel said, gazing out into the ocean. "I don't know how I feel." She could hear Max beginning to bark which meant Eric was back. "Come on, Eric is back."

"Does he own a dog?" Adella asked.

"Yeah, his name is Max and he's a little sweetie." Ariel smiled. They walked back up the steps and found Eric talking to her parents.

"Good, good." King Triton said.

Eric smiled when he saw Ariel and wrapped his arm around her, giving her a kiss on her cheek. "What have you been up to all day?"

"I've been reading." Ariel said. "It's a rather interesting book. I found it in the library."

"Since when do you read books?" Arista asked.

"Since I haven't had my sisters to go messing around with." She said. "I'm glad you all came to visit. I miss you."

"Well we were hoping for some good news." Queen Athena said.

"I think that I haven't killed Eric yet is good news." Ariel said. "Or I didn't kill myself."

"What?" Eric asked, looking at her. Ariel replied with a smile and hug. "You're awful. Why did I agree to marry you again?" He joked.

"I was just thinking the same about you, Eric."

"Well your father and I are glad you have taken a liking to Eric, Ariel." Athena said. "Just a little disappointed your not bearing a child yet."

"I'm in no rush, mother. Our main priority was getting to know each other more than having a child. But hopefully soon we'll have news like that to share."

"I'm sorry to be disturbing." Grimsby said. "But Prince Eric, we have some things we must go over."

"Please excuse me, sir." Eric said. "And I'll see you in a little bit."

Ariel nodded and watched as he exited the room with Grimsby. "How long will you be here for?"

"We're leaving tomorrow night." Athena said. "We're going to visit Aquata next."

"Oh, I wish I could come. I feel like I haven't seen her in forever."

"You should come then." Alana said. "Daddy could have the captain bring you back before we go home and..."

"Afraid not." King Triton said. "We're taking a different route back."

"It's okay, really. I should stay with Eric anyways." Ariel said.

Ariel's parents and sisters stayed at the palace that night. They ate dinner with Ariel and Eric and then went up to their rooms. Her and her sister hung out in her suite laying on Ariel's bed together.

"Okay, you girls, except for my girl, has to go." Eric said entering the room.

"No, we're having a sleepover." Ariel said. "You can go sleep in a different room tonight."

"You're kicking me out of my room? Since when did you become the boss of my palace?" Eric asked walking closer to the bed towards her.

Ariel smiled. "Since I married you." Eric picked Ariel up, newlywed style in his arms, causing her to laugh. "Eric, put me down."

"No, you're sleeping with me tonight in this room or another."

"Eric come on." Arista said. "We haven't seen Ari for almost three months."

"Yeah, just give her us tonight. We're leaving tomorrow." Alana said.

"Tomorrow she can be all yours." Adella said.

"Yeah, Eric."Ariel said. "Put me down."

"Alright, but only because your sisters are leaving tomorrow." Eric placed Ariel back on the floor and gave her a kiss. "But I'm expecting you beside me in our bed tomorrow. No exceptions."

Ariel smiled. "Of course." She climbed back into bed when her husband left the room and saw her sisters staring at her. "What?"

"You and Eric!" Alana shrieked. "And you say you don't love him? He clearly loves you."

"Yes, he does, but I don't know if I ever will. I'm attracted to him but being attracted to someone is one thing and loving someone is another. I don't know... I'm trying really hard to fall in love with him, but I just don't know if I ever will."

"I think you will. He seems like a great guy." Arista said.

"He is." Ariel smiled. "He really is and that is why I'm trying very hard to love him."


	8. Chapter 8

"You're awake." Eric said. "Are you feeling better?" Ariel nodded. "So we don't need to send for the doctor then?"

"Actually..." Ariel walked over to where Eric was seated at his desk, and wrapped her arms around him from behind, whispering into his ear. "I have something to tell you."

"And what would that be, darling?" Eric asked as he signed a few papers.

"We're having a baby." Eric stopped what he was doing and looked up at Ariel. "I'm pregnant."

"You are?"

Ariel smiled and nodded. "I am and that's the reason why I've been sick all week. Carlotta says its the morning sickness and I'm at least six weeks."

"This is amazing, darling." Eric smiled. "We must make an announcement immediately. I'm sure mother and father would want to hold a kingdom wide celebration."

"I'm not in much of a celebrating mood. I'm still feeling nauseous. Carlotta says I'll feel like this until the end of my first trimester."

"This is just wonderful news. I'm really happy."

"So am I." Ariel smiled. "What are you hoping for, a little boy or girl?"

"Just as long as the baby is healthy, I am happy with either."

"I agree."

"I love you, Ariel."

Ariel smiled and gave her husband a kiss. She just loves hearing Eric telling her he loves her. She still hasn't said those words to him only because she doesn't want to say it unless she meant it. Love is a strong word and she doesn't want to use it unless she actually does love him. Eric understood that and respects her. He knows eventually she will say those words to him, maybe not today, or tomorrow, or even a year, but she will. They haven't known each other long, and it takes a while to actually fall in love with someone.

Eric was different. He fell for Ariel very quickly. It was just something about her that he loved. Maybe it was because she made their relationship move slow and not jump into trying for a baby immediately. He was able to get to know her and know her personality, which he loved. When Eric first met Ariel, he thought she was very beautiful, but he was unsure if he would ever love her. It was an arranged marriage and he knew nothing about Ariel. She could have been a total bitch or very needy or something which would cause Eric to be miserable in his marriage, a marriage that would only be nothing more than business.

But now, he had proved himself wrong, and this marriage is definitely not considered business, but an actual marriage. He can't even imagine not being married to Ariel. Eric would occasionally think what if King Triton didn't pick Ariel to marry him. She had three other unmarried sisters, Arista, Alana, and Adella. What if he picked one of them instead? The short amount of time he'd spent around her sisters made him realized if he married one of them instead, he probably wouldn't have had found love. He didn't care much for their personalities. He liked them, he just couldn't see himself marrying one of them. Alana is too full of herself, Adella is too boy crazy, and Arista is probably too much for him to handle. Ariel is just perfect.

"Eric, I'll see you at dinner?" Ariel asked.

"Of course, darling." Eric smiled. "Wouldn't miss it."

* * *

><p>King Arthur and Queen Vivienne announce the royal pregnancy once Ariel and Eric told them the news. Of course Eric was correct when he said they would probably want to hold a kingdom wide celebration in honor of the new heir to come. Ariel didn't participate much in the weekend long celebration and didn't leave the palace, but maybe to take a walk on the beach, because of her morning sickness. She dreaded her morning sickness but Ariel is happy she has Eric because he is very supportive helping her get through it all.<p>

Ariel stared at her stomach, examining it. She looked at every side, front to back, side to side, and was a little disappointed she still didn't have a baby bump. "Carlotta, how long will it take for me to start showing?"

"Afraid it's different for everyone, dear." The maid said. She helped Ariel into a casual grayish, blueish, dress. "But normally it's about three months."

Ariel finished getting ready and then met her prince out front for a carriage ride into town. Eric helped Ariel out of the carriage when they arrived in town for some festivities the king and queen are hosting.

"Today is such a nice day." Ariel said.

"I suppose it is, darling."

"Prince Eric, Princess Ariel, please take this fruit basket as a congratulatory gift on the heir." A salesman said.

Ariel smiled. "Thank you, kind sir."

The royal family spent most of the day in town, enjoying the festivities. Ariel didn't participate in much but she still had a good time.

**Okay well this is kind of a short chapter and honestly not that great and don't lie. I promise the next will be much longer and much better. Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ariel stood on her bedroom's balcony, watching as her husband's ship left port for a two day journey to a neighboring kingdom with Grimsby and his father. Eric invited Ariel to come along but she figured it'd be best to stay back. Also she'd rather not spend two days on a ship where she'll be uncomfortable. So instead of going with them, Ariel stayed back and decided to start getting ready for the baby as much as she could. She still was uncertain what she's having and won't know for six months, but for some reason she has a strong feeling it's a girl. If it is a girl, she already knows what she wants to name her, Melody Alexandra Elizabeth. She has always loved that name and mentioned it to Eric a couple of times already. His response to her is always, we'll see.

Carlotta showed Ariel where Eric's old baby things were in the palace. She saw many boy items but also some girl items.

"I thought Eric was an only child. How come there's also girl things?"

"The King and Queen were almost positive Eric was going to be a girl." Carlotta replied. "Were even going to name him Erica. But when he was born, they dropped the A and named him Eric."

"Oh... Were they upset?"

"Of course not. They wanted a boy more anyways."

"I guess they got what they wanted then." Ariel said. She picked up an old stuff bear out of an old crib. "This is very cute."

"That was Eric's, also his favorite. As a toddler he wouldn't leave the palace without it. He would bring it everywhere."

Ariel smiled and placed it back. "It sounds like he was very adorable."

"Most certainly, your highness." Carlotta said. "Would you like me to bring anything down?"

"Um, no you can leave. I'm just going to look around."

When Carlotta left, Ariel continued to look around the attic full of old things. She mainly found Eric's old toys, or at least she's assuming it was his. How is she supposed to plan for the baby if she doesn't know what gender the baby is? How would she decorate the nursery? She wants to decorate it based off of the gender Ariel just wished there was a way to find out what she's having. I mean there are, but they are not one hundred percent accurate, not even sixty percent. She is almost positive it's a girl from her motherly instincts, but then she remembers that Carlotta just told her how Eric's parents were positive he was going to be a girl.

* * *

><p>Eric arrived back to Denmark a couple of days later. This was the first time he was away from Ariel since they got married and he missed her. He was surprised to see that she had developed a very tiny baby bump since he has been gone.<p>

"I know. I woke up yesterday and there it was." Ariel smiled. "It's not that big but I'm also not that far along either. Oh, how was your trip?"

"It went well." Eric replied. "But apparently I missed more than just you."

"So I was looking around the palace, while you were gone, and I think the room I stayed in, the night before the wedding, I think that room would be perfect for the nursery."

"I suppose we can looked into making that room into the nursery."

"Carlotta also told me I may be able to find out the gender of the baby."

"How?" Eric asked.

"It's not one hundred percent accurate, but three in five women had the accurate gender. Basically you pee in a cup and mix it with cabbage. If it turns a purple color it's a girl and red is a boy. But it's still being experimented to see how accurate it is."

"You said you pee in a cup and mix it with cabbage?"

"I think I'm going to try it. I'm really excited to know so we can start getting ready."

"Alright, well if you want to try it, I support it. It just seems a bit disgusting, in my opinion."

* * *

><p>A couple of weeks later, when Ariel was about ten weeks along, she tried the test. Carlotta had Louis, the chef, boil red cabbage and transfer the juice of it into an old glass. With another glass, she had Ariel pee in it. Once both glasses were filled with their substances, Carlotta mixed the two together. They waited for five minutes, just to be sure the color is done changing.<p>

"Does this mean...?"

"Congratulations, your highness, it looks as if your having a daughter."

Ariel smiled. "I had a very strong feeling I was."

Ariel wondered if Eric would be happy. She knew he wanted a boy, but it's a girl. How will he react? Ariel waited for Eric to get back from sailing to tell him the news.

"I'm glad your enjoyed yourself."

Eric sat down on the bed and took his boots off. "So I know you got news to tell me, Ariel. Is it a boy?"

"Well, my motherly instincts are correct, so it's a girl."

"A girl?" He repeated.

"Yes, a girl. But like I said before, it's not one hundred percent accurate. There is still a chance it's a boy. Are you upset?"

"Boy, girl, it doesn't matter. Just as long as our little girl is healthy, then I'm happy."

"Are you sure? I feel as if you're upset."

"I'm not upset, really. I'm going to get cleaned up for dinner."

Ariel was unsure if she should believe Eric. She could sense he was a but sad it wasn't a boy. She was hoping it was going to be a boy so Eric could be happy. Ariel wondered if they test was accurate with her and the baby is a girl. I guess they won't be one hundred percent sure until the baby is born. Bur Ariel is still almost certain it is a girl and she is happy about it.


	10. Chapter 10

Ariel walked down the steps of the palace that led down to the beach and found her husband sitting on a rock, gazing out to sea. "What are you doing out here?" She asked. Ariel walked over to him and stood beside him.

"Just thinking."

"About what?"

"I got word my father is ill, very ill." Eric replied. "He's not getting any better. The doctors are unsure what he has."

Ariel placed her hand on Eric's shoulder. "I'm sorry. This must be so hard for you. One minute he's well, and the next he's ill."

"Apparently we'll be becoming rulers of this country much sooner than expected."

"How soon?"

"Within the next couple of weeks. Grims is making plans for a ceremony."

"Oh... That is sooner than expected."

Eric forced a smile on his face and looked up at Ariel. "How are you and our baby doing today?"

"We're doing great, but I'm more worried about you now."

"Don't be, darling. It's just life and it's not perfect."

Ariel rubbed her arms when she felt a breeze. "It's getting chilly out. Maybe you should come inside. I don't need you getting ill too."

"You go inside. I'll be in in a little bit."

"Alright."

Ariel walked back up the stairs of the palace. When she reached the top, she turned around and stared at Eric. She wondered how Eric actually felt about this whole thing. He wasn't showing any emotions. If her father was dying, she would be a complete mess. She would be crying continuously. Ariel at least has sisters, unlike Eric, who is the only child and has no siblings to lean on. He only has her, just barely. Ariel is still being protective over herself and is still not fully comfortable being around him. It's still new. She finds it strange he already loves her. How could someone fall in love that fast? Maybe Eric doesn't know what real love is. Ariel just knows she needs to be there for Eric and help him get through this tuff time.

* * *

><p>Eric came back in thirty minutes later when it began to rain. He sat in his office, continuing to think about the near future. He'll be king. He'll be a dad. Everything was happening really fast. Starting with getting married, to now becoming king not that long after. Eric assumed he had at least another five years or so before he became king. He thought he would have more time to prepare and just enjoy being married to Ariel and continue to get to know her.<p>

"Eric, we must go over many things before the coronation." Grimsby said. "I've scheduled it for three weeks from now."

"Three weeks?" Eric repeated.

"Afraid so. The king is just not getting any better and we need you sworn in. We need you to start making all the decisions concerning this country now."

"How is father?" Eric asked.

"Worst."

"Mother?"

"About the same."

"I'd like to have a carriage ready tomorrow to take me to see father."

"Eric, you are much too busy to see him." Grismby said. "He has requested for you not to see him."

"Be sure a carriage is ready tomorrow. I'll be leaving at dawn."

The following day, Eric and Ariel got into a carriage and were driven to the king's and queen's palace which is about an hour away from Eric's palace. Eric told Ariel she didn't have to come, but she insisted. She wanted to say bye to the king if it turns out to be the last time she'd see him.

They arrived to Eric's parent's palace a little after eleven. They were greeted by Eric's mother, Queen Vivienne, when they entered the palace.

"How's father?" Eric asked.

"Same as yesterday." She replied. "He's currently resting peacefully in our room."

"I suppose you wouldn't want us disturbing him then."

"When he wakes up, you may see him. How are you Ariel?"

"I'm well." Ariel smiled. "I'm sorry to hear about your husband."

"Grimsby told me the coronation will be in three weeks."

"Good. Hopefully your father will be able to make it another three weeks to attend it."

"Do the doctors know what he has?" Ariel asked.

The queen shook her head. "He's just very ill."

A middle age maid entered the room they were in and told them the king had woken up. The three of them headed up into his bedroom and found him laying in the bed, looking like he could die at any moment. King Arthur's body looked very fragile and he was very pale.

"Eric, my son." The king coughed.

"Father." Eric approached the bed.

"Eric, I'm dying." The king continued to cough. "I need you to take care of this kingdom/"

"Father..."

"Eric, I don't think I'll be lasting much longer. I know you'll make a good king, my son." Ariel walked over to Eric and wrapped her arms around his. "Ariel, thank you for marrying my son."

She smiled and hugged onto Eric tighter. "Thank you for wanting me to marry him."

The king began to gag and cough.

"I think it would be best for you both to say your goodbyes." Queen Vivienne said.

"Goodbye, Your Majesty, safe journeys." Ariel said.

"Goodbye, father."

Ariel and Eric said bye to his mother and headed back to their carriage to head back to their palace. She looked up at Eric, as they sat in the carriage, and could sense he was fighting his tears back. Ariel reached up and gave Eric a kiss on his cheek and wrapped her arms around his, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, Eric."

* * *

><p>A few weeks went by and it was the coronation. Unfortunately King Arthur died a week prior. It affected Eric really bad when he got word about his father's death. He wouldn't talk to anyone. He was isolating himself out of the world. He would mainly spend his days out at sea, sailing. Ariel hated seeing the state Eric was in. She wanted to help him, but he was just not allowing her in.<p>

After the coronation ceremony, Ariel found Eric down on the beach, sitting on a rock, staring out into the sea as the sun set. She walked over to him and sat down beside him.

"I know you miss him. I barely knew him, but I miss him." Ariel said. "It's okay to talk about it, Eric. It's okay to show your true emotions about it. It's not healthy to keep it all in."

"He's gone..." Eric started to cry and Ariel wrapped her arms around him, trying to comfort him. "He's gone..."

**Thanks for reading and remember to leave a review!**


	11. Chapter 11

_I love you._ Ariel was unsure why she would even say it to Eric when she didn't mean it. She wanted him to feel loved. It was just a simple I love you, simply three words. Did it really hurt? Ariel hasn't said it once since they came back from visiting his father before his death, a few weeks ago, but she is sure Eric is curious on why she hasn't. When he says it to her, Ariel just smiles and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Do you feel her?" Ariel asked.

"It's an amazing feeling." Eric smiled. "How much longer until she's here?"

"About four more months or so."

"Well I think it's about time we start thinking names."

"I like Melody."

"That's a lovely name." Eric replied.

"I wasn't finished. I like Melody Alexandra Elizabeth."

"Does the A stand for Ariel and E for Eric?" He asked.

She shook her head. "Just a coincident. I've always liked that name if I was to have a daughter."

"I'll admit, it's a lovely name. But may I suggest I get to suggest a couple of names?"

"I want Melody to be her first name. Do you have a problem with that?"

Eric didn't quickly reply. "I think it'll be a lovely first name for our daughter; Princess Melody of Denmark. I actually do like Elizabeth for one of the middle names, but I'm not quite faun of Alexandra. Could we possibly think of another name?" Ariel nodded. "How about Isabella?" Eric suggested. "Melody Elizabeth Isabella?"

Ariel smiled. "I like it."

"Good, so do I. Should we come up with a boy name just in case?"

Ariel shook her head. "No need to. I'm positive it's a girl."

"I hope you're right. I doubt our son would want to wear pink dresses or sleep in a girly room or be named Melody."

Ariel laughed. "I wonder what she'll look like, who she'll look like."

"I think she'll look like her beautiful mother." Eric said. He leaned forward and pushed a strand of hair behind Ariel's ear. "There's that beautiful face I love looking at."

"I'm not that beautiful." Ariel smiled.

"I think I'll have to argue. You're the most beautiful girl I've laid my eyes on."

"You're very sweet, you know that? You make it very difficult for someone not to love you."

"And why would I not want anyone to love me? I'm king. I want everyone to like me, if not love."

"I think everyone needs at least one person who doesn't like or love them just so they don't get too self-absorbent."

"And are you that one person with me?" Eric asked.

"No, because I like you." Ariel got up from where she was sitting and stood in front of her vanity, beginning to brush her long red hair.

Eric followed her and leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. "But you don't love me."

"Being pregnant, I can feel a various of emotions about you. From loving to hating you in just a snap of a finger. Ask me again a couple of months after she's born."

"Yeah, okay." Eric looked at his watch on his wrist. "I must got now."

"Go? Where are you going?"

"To a meeting with King Aaron of Jamesdale about some important business." Eric said.

"Are you going to Jamesdale?"

"Of course not."

"I wasn't aware he was in town."

"He just arrived today."

"Oh... Well enjoy your meeting then."

"Probably not." Eric gave his wife a kiss on her cheek and then left the room. "I may or may not see you at dinner."

Ariel nodded and continued to brush her hair.

* * *

><p>"How's that wife of yours?" King Aaron asked.<p>

"She's well, thanks for asking."

"I heard she's expecting."

"She is. Five months along. Now to business."

"Right, the war."

"I will not put my troops in any danger by joining the war in Arendal. It's unfortunate what the country is facing but I want to keep Denmark out of it."

"Denmark has a strong army and my troops in Jamesdale are just as strong. If we join together with Arendal, we could beat those Latvians."

"I'm sure our troops could. But like I said previously, it's unfortunate that it came to what it did in Arendal, but I can't get my troops involved. I will not have Denmark get into a war with the Latvians. I'm sure my wife would not appreciate a war erupting while she's having our future heir."

"Eric, what about all those people, all those innocent lives being taken? It needs to end."

"I agree it does. I'll tell you what I'll do. I'll put money aside to help provide some weapons. But I will not bring my troops into this war. I just won't."

"Very well, Eric."

* * *

><p>Ariel took a night time stroll on the beach after she had dinner. She was admiring how beautiful the night was, with the big bright moon and the bright stars. The sea breeze was blowing her red hair wildly. As she was walking, she saw Eric playing a tune with his flute. Ariel walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. Eric stopped playing and looked behind him and smiled when he saw it was Ariel.<p>

"Isn't it such a nice night?" Ariel asked.

"It is." Eric replied. "I apologize I didn't attend dinner with you. I didn't have much of an appetite."

"Don't worry about it. How was your meeting with King Aaron?"

"I'll be putting money a side to help provide his and Arendal's troops with some weapons to fight in the war in Arendal. He wanted our troops to join but I told him no. I wasn't going to have Denmark get into another war when it's not needed."

"This is your first big kingly decision."

"It is." Eric stared up at the sky. "I'm just thinking if I'm making the right decision on not having our troops join in. I kept thinking, what would my father do? Would he approve of my decisions?"

"I'm sure he's looking down at you proud."

"Yeah... Come on, let's go to bed." Eric said.


	12. Chapter 12

"Happy birthday." Ariel scooted closer to Eric in their bed and reached up, giving him a kiss on his cheek. "Nineteen, right?"

"Nineteen." Eric repeated. "I was thinking I would go out sailing. Would you like to come with me?"

"I think I'll pass. I don't want to die quite yet. Now that I think about it, you shouldn't go either. I don't want you dead before Melody is born."

"Nothing will happen, darling."

"I remember you told me what happened during your last birthday. What if it happens again?"

Eric sat up in the bed and yawned. "Why are you worrying? What happened during my last birthday was cause by bad weather. The weather is perfect today."

"Fine go, but I won't stop worrying about you until you're back in bed beside me here."

"So you don't want to come then?" Eric asked grinning.

Ariel watched from the balcony in her room as Eric's ship departed port. She was just hoping a ship wreck would not occur this year. Ariel always gets worried when Eric goes out sailing just because of that. But she has to trust and remind herself Eric will be fine. She just wishes he never told her about his accident on his eighteenth birthday. Once Ariel was unable to see the ship in the far distance, she walked into her unborn daughter's nursery, that they just finished decorating, and sat down in a rocking chair beside the window with her hands rubbing her seven month belly.

"Please don't be like your daddy."

* * *

><p>"Grims, Isn't this great?" Eric asked, breathing in the air. "The salty sea air, the wind blowing in your face... A perfect day to be at sea!"<p>

"Oh yes... delightful." Grimsby said leaning over the ship.

"A fine wind and a following sea. King Pontus must be in a friendly-type of mood." A sailor said.

"King Pontus?" Eric questioned.

"Why, ruler of the merpeople, lad. Thought every good sailor knew about him." Another sailor said.

Grimsby rolled his eyes. "Merpeople! Eric, pay no attention to this nautical nonsense."

"Hmm... No, I'm actually quite interested in hearing about these merpeople." Eric said. "Have you seen one before?"

"With my very own eye, mate. She was beautiful; long brown hair with green eyes with a red tail. I tell you lad, I will never forget how she looked."

"Interesting..."

"Please Eric, do you actually believe this nonsense?" Grimsby asked. "Now silence, silence. I'm now going to present Eric with a very expensive, esteemed, gift. It was meant to be a wedding gift but it took a bit longer to be made than expected."

"Ah, Grims, you shouldn't have." Eric said.

"I know, happy birthday." Grimsby pulled the tarp off, revealing a statue of Eric.

"Gee, Grim. It's err.. It's err... Really something." Eric said.

"Yes, I commissioned it myself. I'm glad you like it."

"I'm sure Ariel would like it more."

* * *

><p>It was already ten and Eric was still not back. Ariel was beginning to get worried because he doesn't normally stay out this late sailing. Ariel decided she would just go to sleep and not wait up any longer for her husband's arrival. She just hoped to see him when she wakes up in the morning.<p>

Ariel woke up the following morning around nine. She looked over to her left and saw her husband wasn't in bed beside her. Her immediate thought was that he had gotten into a shipwreck, but what else is she supposed to think? Eric was in one his last birthday, so there is a chance he could have been in one.

Ariel got out of bed and headed down into the dinning hall once she was all dressed. She sat down in her usual seat and waited for Carlotta to come with her meal.

"Good morning, Ariel."

Ariel looked up and saw Eric sitting across from her. "Oh, I didn't see you in here. How was your night?"

"Enjoyable."

"When did you get in? I was up until ten waiting for you."

"You were worried about me,darling, weren't you?" Ariel shook her head. Eric laughed at her denial. "I didn't get back until midnight. Oh, I have a surprise for you."

"A surprise?"

"Yes. Grims had it specially made for me but... Come on, I'll show you."

"What about breakfast? We're hungry." She said referring to herself and Melody.

"Don't worry, dearie, Louis will have it finished by the time you both get back." Carlotta said.

Eric had Ariel follow him to the front of the palace, outside, where he had his sailors leave the statue. He was covering Ariel's eyes with his hands, when they exited the palace, and stood her in front of the statue.

"Okay. Open your eyes." Eric moved his hands and Ariel started to laugh.

"What is this?"

"Me, look." Eric was mimicking the pose of the statue. "Doesn't it look like me?"

"Oh definitely." Ariel smiled. "You look very sexy. But I don't think you go that big of muscles."

Eric laughed. "I suppose I don't."

"I feel like this belongs in the center of town. Let the people know who their powerful king is and what he looks like."

Eric smiled and wrapped his arm around Ariel, pulling her closer to him. "I don't know where its home is going to be. Definitely not in town though." He and Ariel walked back inside the palace and into the dinning hall where their meals were waiting for them. "How was your day yesterday?"

"It was alright, I guess. My feet were very sore and you weren't around to give me a foot massage!"

Eric chuckled. "I'm sorry. Do I need to give you one after we eat?"

"Maybe later so stay close."


	13. Chapter 13

Ariel lay in her bed experiencing excruciating pain. She had gone into labor just a few hours ago and can't bear much more of it. Eric was pacing back and forth outside the room Ariel was in since he is unable to be in there. He could hear Ariel screaming in pain and he just wanted to be in the room comforting her.

"Your majesty, what can I do to make you more comfortable?" A middle age midwife asked.

"I want Eric." Ariel whined. "Please send for Eric."

"I'm sorry, your majesty, but it is not proper for a man to be in the room during childbirth."

"I'm not even giving birth!" Ariel shrieked. "I demand my husband!"

"Yes, right away, your majesty." The older midwife said. She popped her head out the door and retrieved Eric. He rushed right in to his wife's bedside.

"How are you doing, darling?" Eric asked in a croaky tone.

"It's very painful." Ariel cried. "I need her out. I can't take this anymore!"

"Very soon she'll be here, I promise."

"Eric, you must go now." Carlotta said, bringing in a fresh bucket of water. "We must check how far the baby is."

"No, please don't go." Ariel cried. "I need you."

Eric was pushed out by a couple of midwives and was back in the hallway pacing. He was nervous. He knew some women die during childbirth. What if Ariel does? He loves her and can't imagine her gone.

Hours later, Eric could hear the cry of a baby. He was immediately sent in after the midwives were done helping Ariel and making sure the baby's healthy. Eric saw his wife holding a little baby with very thin, black hair, wrapped in a white blanket. Ariel looked up at Eric when she saw him and smiled.

"Isn't she just the cutest?" Ariel murmured.

Eric looked down at his daughter, Melody, who still had her eyes shut. He could see an immediate resemblance with her and Ariel, but with a hint of his features. "Beautiful, she's beautiful."

"Would you like to hold her?" She asked.

Eric smiled and sat down on the edge of the bed. "Of course."

Ariel smiled and gently placed Melody in his arms. "Isn't she precious?"

Eric saw Melody starting to open her eyes. When they opened, he saw big blue eyes staring up at him. "Hi there, little one. I'm your father."

"I need to rest, Eric. I'm exhausted. Please lay Melody in her nursery when you're done with her."

"Alright, darling. I'll leave you to rest."

Eric walked down into the nursery and sat down in a chair, holding his daughter. It was just hard for him to believe that he's a father. Exactly a year ago, he would have never thought he would have a child, nevertheless be married.

Melody began to cry and Eric was unsure what to do. Carlotta rushed in immediately, when she heard the crying, to care for the baby. Eric followed Carlotta back into Ariel's room to see if she would be up to feeding Melody. The maid woke Ariel up and she had Eric leave the room while Ariel fed the baby.

"Owe." Ariel shrieked. "It's hurts."

"Don't worry, dearie, it won't always hurt." Carlotta replied. "Now how are you feeling? We have to keep a close eye on you, the next couple of days, to be sure you won't develop an illness."

"I'm just really tired." Ariel handed Melody back to Carlotta once she was done feeding her. "Please be sure I'm not to be bothered unless there's an emergency or she needs me."

"Yes, Ariel. I'll be sure to it." As Carlotta left the room, with the baby, Eric entered. Ariel patted the empty spot beside her on the bed for Eric to lay down on. "Come lay with me."

"I shouldn't. I have some business I need to finish since you kept me busy all day, but I do have a question for you."

"I don't want to answer any questions right now, Eric. I just had a baby."

"Well it's concerning her." Eric said. "Grimsby asked if we would like him to announce to the kingdom Melody has been born today."

"Yeah, sure... I don't care. Now go away if you won't sleep with me."

Eric chuckled and gave Ariel a soft kiss on her forehead. "You did great today and Melody is just perfect. Just get some rest now."

Ariel rolled on her side and made her pillow more comfortable, as she sunk into it. "Thanks."

Eric walked back into the nursery to look at his daughter before he went into his office. He picked up, the sleeping Melody, and sat down in a chair holding her. Eric wondered how he could love something or someone in the short amount of time of knowing them. He already loves his daughter. He hasn't known Ariel for very long, but he thinks he loves her even more now. Maybe because she had his child?

"I will always be here to protect you." Eric murmured.

"I'm going make sure nobody hurts you."

"And most importantly, I'm going to love you."


	14. Chapter 14

"Darling, we better be going." Eric said as he entered the nursery on his ship.

Ariel turned around and smiled. "Look at her, isn't she glowing"

"She looks divine and you look exquisite but look at the time. We just ported and it's time to go."

"Give us two minutes and I'll be ready." Ariel smiled.

"Right, two... Now where have I heard that before?"

Ariel chuckled as Eric left the room. "Are you ready to meet my family?" She asked Melody. Ariel finished getting her and her daughter ready and then exited the ship's nursery. "We're ready."

"About time." Eric said. "Let's go. I'm sure everyone is eager to see you and meet Melody."

There was carriage waiting for Ariel and Eric when they got off their ship. They took the ship to her parent's palace, the palace she hasn't been to since the day she was force to leave to marry Eric. She never thought she'd be back unless one of her parents died or it was for business. Ariel was excited to be back and so were the townspeople. As they rode through town, there was a small celebration, in welcoming Ariel back and welcoming the birth of the king and queen's new granddaughter.

"Ari!" Arista shrieked when she saw Ariel and Eric enter the palace. She quickly walked over to her youngest sister and gave her a hug. "Oh my gosh. Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, my precious Melody."

"She's so cute. Can I hold her?"

"Be careful." Ariel said as she placed her daughter in her sister's arms. "Where's daddy and mother?"

"Daddy's in his office and mother in the gardens."

"What about Alana and Adella?"

"You didn't hear? Adella got married." Arista said.

"No, I wasn't aware."

"Yeah, to Prince James of Halmstad about two months ago. You were probably just too busy with this little one."

"Where's Alana?"

"She went into town with Duke Alexander to enjoy some of the festivities. They are dating."

"Dating?" Ariel repeated. "Apparently a lot has changed since I last saw you guys."

"Same with you both, king and queen, right?"

"Correct." Eric spoke up. "For about six months now."

Arista handed Melody back to Ariel. "How is it being a mother?"

"I love it." Ariel smiled. "She's just perfect."

"Who would have thought a year ago you'd have a kid and be queen."

"I know, right? I remember daddy told me I'd be marrying Eric in the very near future and all I had was hate towards him. And now look at us... I'm happy."

"You hated me?" Eric asked.

"In my defense, I didn't know you, right Melody? Mommy didn't know daddy."

Arista laughed. "Beatrice, could you tell daddy Ariel is here?" She asked a young, passing, maid.

"Right away your, highness."

"Oh and mother also."

"Yes, your highness, and welcome back Princess Ariel."

"Queen Ariel." Arista corrected as she rolled her eyes.

"Right, my apologies."

"It's fine." Ariel smiled.

"I swear, it's so hard to find good help around here." Arista rolled her eyes when the maid left.

Ariel could tell Arista's personality has changed since the last time she saw her. It was just more rude. She used to be nicer to the help. Maybe it's because all of her sisters got married, or getting married, except her. Maybe she's just jealous and the jealousy is having her become rude. Ariel decided not to question how she acted and continued to talk to her until both her parents entered the room.

"She looks just like you, Eric." Athena smiled.

"He says she looks like me, but I argue."

"I'll be honest, Ariel, when we heard about your pregnancy, we were hoping it'd be a boy." King Triton said.

"Eric was hoping also, but we are not complaining. We love Melody and she's perfect."

"So Eric, how are things in Denmark?" King Triton asked.

"Things are phenomenal." Eric replied. "I'll admit, it was a bit resilient, at first, but everything is going swell now."

"Eric was able to avoid Denmark entering another war, daddy." Ariel said.

"Excellent. I'm glad I'm hearing everything is going swell for you both."

After finishing talking to her parents, Ariel found her way to her old room in the palace. It wasn't changed, much, but it also wasn't the same. Ariel explored her old room, with old memories flooding back. When she was done looking around, Ariel placed Melody on her bed and kicked her heels off. Moments later she saw Eric walk in.

"So this was your room." He said. "Am I the first boy you had up here?"

Ariel smirked. "No. My sisters and I would always sneak boys up."

"You did?" He questioned, lifting his eyebrow up.

"I mean we didn't do anything scandalous, but... I'm sure you had girls in your room."

Eric didn't reply and sat down besides his wife. He stared down at Melody who had her hand in her mouth, sucking on it. "How many kids should we have?"

Ariel didn't immediately answer. "I think maybe one more. I don't think I could endure labor for more than two times."

"That's understandable. It sounded painful."

Ariel laughed. "It was."

There was a long period of silence before Eric spoke up. "So did you really hate me before you met me?"

"Yes." Ariel grinned. "I just didn't know anything about you or if you would be a jerk."

"How do you feel about me now then?" He asked. "We've been married for almost a year now."

Ariel didn't quickly respond. How does she feel about Eric?

"There's things that you do that I definitely don't approve of, at times. Or things you do that I can't stand but... But I think I do love you, now."

Eric smiled. "I never would have thought I would hear you say those words."

"Neither did I." Ariel laughed. She picked Melody up and sat her on her lap. "And now we are a family filled with love."

Eric turned Ariel's face so she was facing him and he placed his lips against hers. "I love you, Ariel."

"I love you too, Eric."


End file.
